


gold’s fake and real love hurts

by alysssse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Everyone is related, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Dumb, True Love, Underage Smoking, Yikes, it won’t be all angst i swear, possible smut idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysssse/pseuds/alysssse
Summary: being in love when you’re oh so broken is the hardest thing in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first long term fanfic in a really long time so please have mercy!!
> 
> also this is largely unedited so there are undoubtedly mistakes please forgive me!!

donghyuck had always hated the dark. he hated the silence that came with it and the thoughts the forced their way out of his subconscious and into the forefront of his mind.  
his head felt heavy on his pillow, as if it were trying to pull him inside of his mattress. his brain was fuzzy which in turn made his vision fuzzy. he felt cold despite his skin being damp with sweat.

he needed to get out of here, he needed to be as far away from this bedroom, this house, and this whole fucking town as possible.

he dragged his lead filled limbs off his now very damp mattress, he stood unsteady in the center of his room for a few moments before stumbling around to find the shoes he’d haphazardly kicked off as soon as he got home. he sat down on the floor with a hard thud, tugging on his dirty old sneakers. he pondered for a moment whether he should grab a jacket before deciding the cold may do his fried brain some good. he grabbed his phone, plugged in his headphones, and slipped out his bedroom window.

 

the biting cold was a welcomed feeling, the way his skin stung was familiar and it helped to clear his mind, though he was beginning to regret not doing so as his fingertips went numb. he didn’t want to go home despite himself, he slipped his phone out of his pocket sending a quick text to his friends,

***

(whores galore: 4)

duckie: can i come to someone’s house?  
duckie: i don’t want to be home right now…

loud: sorry hyuckie my parents r still mad about the last time u snuck in…

j-no: you can come here if you want.  
j-no: what’s wrong tho?? are you okay??

duckie: i’m ok i just don’t wanna be alone  
duckie: thanks jen i’ll be over in a bit.

donghyuck slipped his phone back into his pocket letting out a sigh, his breathe visible in the cool winter’s night. he turned on his heels and began to make his way to jeno’s house. He felt his phone buzz a few more times in his pocket but didn’t bother to check out of fear it was his mother yelling at him to come back home

…

donghyuck now stood at jeno’s front door, shivering violently as he waited for his friend to open his door.

jeno essentially lived alone as his parents were some big business people and were always away, though they made sure to send generous amounts of money and always paid the bills on time. his brother spent most of his time at his boyfriends house but was always very willing to help jeno whenever he needed it.

the door swung open revealing jeno, he was at least a foot and half taller than donghyuck with a sharp jaw and muscular frame. he wore a sky blue cardigan that was way too big on him over a white long sleeve shirt and light gray sweatpants, his eyes softened when they landed on his small shivering friend. He opened his arms wide, inviting donghyuck into his warm grasp.

“hi duckie.” jeno says softly resting his head on donghyuck’s own.

“hi jen” he whispered back, melting into the warmth of his best friend. jeno had always been very protective of donghyuck, ever since they met in elementary school. “can i come in? I’m freezing my ass off out here.” he mumbles into jeno’s chest. jeno breathes out a laugh and backs into the house, closing the door with is foot, not letting go of donghyuck the entire time. when he does let go of him its to shrug off his sweater off and drape it over donghyuck.

it smells like jeno, like cinnamon and peaches, like home and happiness. jeno has always been hyuck’s safety net, he was the one who always held him when his anxiety got to bad to handle alone or when his mom was being particularly nasty.

“where’s your coat?” jeno questioned pulling donghyuck into a side hug.

“i forgot it.” he lied easily, he knew jeno didn’t believe but wouldn’t question him. being in jeno’s presents, breathing in his scent made him feel incredibly emotional. “jen…” he trailed off with a small whimper.

“hey hey hey, what’s wrong baby.” jeno shushed turning so he could look donghyuck in the eyes. hyuck shook his head, not trusting his own voice. “wanna go upstairs?” he asked. donghyuck nodded, jeno's bed was like his second home. jeno took his hand, guiding him up the stairs to jeno's room. 

jeno's room was always messy, clothes and shoes and textbooks scattered across every surface. it was warmly lit by the fairy lights strung up around the border of the room, a strand of purple lights hanging loosely over the full length mirror propped against the wall opposite the best. jeno's bed is mess of soft blankets and fluffy pillows, it looked so warm and inviting. donghyuck slipped his hand out of jeno's and flopped down on his bed, it smelled even more of jeno than the sweater. he took a deep breathe filling his lungs with the calming scent of his best friend. 

"hey! move over, this is my bed too!" jeno chuckled, nudging donghyuck's foot. donghyuck rearranged himself so he was laying on his side, snuggling under the warm blankets of jeno's bed. jeno joined him in the bed pulling donghyuck to his chest. "what happened duckie?" jeno asked his voice was soft but laced with concern, he slowly and delicately carded his fingers through the smaller boys hair.

“can we talk tomorrow? i just wanna sleep.” he mumbled into his chest, he was suddenly exhausted and couldn’t conceive a way to tell jeno what his mother had said. 

his mother had always been a cruel woman with a fiery temper and an affinity for hard liquor, but now that his father was no longer around keep her anger in check she was free to hate her youngest son as she pleased. donghyuck hated her, he thinks he hated her more than he will ever hate anyone else in the entire universe. jeno and johnny, his older brother, where his safe haven but since johnny had moved to america last year, jeno had taken his spot as donghyuck’s personal body pillow.

donghyuck felt jeno nod and hug him tighter. “i love you duckie.” jeno whispered into his hair.

“i love you too nono.” he sighed letting his heavy eyelids slip closed. he would tell jeno everything tomorrow but for now, he couldn’t even keep his eyes open. cradled in his best friends stong, protective arms donghyuck slipped into a deep dreamless slumber.


	2. author's note

hi!!! i know its been a hot minuet since i last updated and my previous author's note left a lot to be desired and i'm sorry about that!! but i wanted to write a better one because even though not a lot of people have read this story i feel like the people that commented and left kudos deserve an explanation as to why i haven't updated. the reason i haven't updated is a.) i just haven't had the time, i know in my last author's note i said i was busy getting high (which is entirely true) but its not the only reason. i'm coming up on the end of the school year which means tests, projects, and lots and lots of makeup work cause i'm hella lazy and never do my work. and b.) i haven't been feeling all too great mentally as of late which sucks because i was making so much progress, but i won't get all sad and shit cause that's pointless. but i have been working on a minsung au on twitter if that is up your ally @inthedarrkk and my main twitter is @teensunshine_ feel free to dm me, i don't have any internet friends and that makes me hella sad so send me memes and ill love you forever. i also make edits on instagram @teensxnshine_ so check those out too!!! anyway this is long and basically just a shameless promo for my socials but i will try and write a quick chapter that goes more in depth with hyuck's mom and dad and his and jeno's journey as friends and all that, i also wont wait too long to bring mark into the story because i don't want to drag this out. anywho i hope you have a wonderful day/night

 

xxx

alyse :)


End file.
